There is a conventional technique for use in a game system including a main body apparatus and a game controller, wherein the main body apparatus and the game controller are connected together by using a slide mechanism.
With the conventional technique, the game controller includes a rail for the attachment of the game controller to the main body apparatus. With the conventional technique, there is a limitation on the shape of the game controller so that the shape conforms to the rail. Therefore, there is room for improvement in terms of the freedom in designing the game controller.
Thus, the present application discloses a game controller, with which it is possible to improve the shape-related design freedom.
(1)
An example game controller described herein is removably attachable to a main unit having a main unit-side slide member and configured to execute game processes. The game controller includes an operation section and a controller-side slide member. The controller-side slide member is configured to slidably engage with the main unit-side slide member in a slide direction. The controller-side slide member has a first end and a second end in the slide direction. The game controller is configured to be attached to the main unit by inserting the controller-side slide member into the main unit-side slide member from the first end. The controller-side slide member includes a fixed portion and a pivoting portion. The fixed portion protrudes from a surface of the game controller and is fixed to the surface. The pivoting portion is connected to the fixed portion and is configured to pivot relative to the fixed portion.
With configuration (1) above, since the pivoting portion, which is a portion of the controller-side slide member, is configured to pivot, it is possible to change the shape of the controller-side slide member (in other words, the orientation of the pivoting portion relative to the fixed portion). The design of the shape of the game controller is restricted by the shape of the controller-side slide member. With configuration (1) above, however, it is possible to improve the degree of freedom in designing the shape of the controller-side slide member, and it is therefore possible to improve the degree of freedom in designing the shape of the game controller.
(2)
The pivoting portion may be configured to pivot to a first position in which a slide axis of the pivoting portion is substantially on the same straight line with a slide axis of the fixed portion.
With configuration (2) above, the slide axis of the fixed portion and the slide axis of the pivoting portion can be aligned on the same straight line, and it is possible to smoothly attach the controller-side slide member to the main unit-side slide member.
(3)
The pivoting portion may be configured to pivot to a first position in which the fixed portion and the pivoting portion are configured to engage at the same time with the main unit-side slide member.
With configuration (3) above, the fixed portion and the pivoting portion can be simultaneously attached to the main unit-side slide member, and it is therefore possible to attach the controller-side slide member to the main unit-side slide member.
(4)
The pivoting portion may be configured to pivot over a range including an extent from the first position to a second position in which the slide axis of the pivoting portion is inclined relative to the slide axis of the fixed portion. The game controller may further include a biasing portion that biases the pivoting portion in one of a pivoting direction from the first position toward the second position and a pivoting direction from the second position toward the first position.
With configuration (4) above, the pivoting portion is configured to pivot over the range including the first position and the second position, and the pivoting portion can be biased by the biasing portion in the pivoting direction from the first position toward the second position or in the pivoting direction from the second position toward the first position.
(5)
The pivoting portion may be configured to pivot over a range including an extent from the first position to a second position in which the slide axis of the pivoting portion forms an angle other than a straight angle relative to the slide axis of the fixed portion. The game controller may further include a biasing portion that biases the pivoting portion in a pivoting direction from the first position toward the second position or in a pivoting direction from the second position toward the first position.
With configuration (5) above, the pivoting portion is configured to pivot over the range including the first position and the second position, and the pivoting portion can be biased by the biasing portion in the pivoting direction from the first position toward the second position or in the pivoting direction from the second position toward the first position.
(6)
The game controller may further include a holding portion that holds the pivoting portion in a hold position.
With configuration (6) above, the pivoting portion is held in the hold position by the holding portion, and it is therefore possible to reduce the possibility that the pivoting portion may freely pivot and flap around in a state where the game controller is removed from the main unit.
(7)
The game controller may further include a holding portion that holds the pivoting portion in a second position in which a slide axis of the pivoting portion is inclined relative to a slide axis of the fixed portion.
With configuration (7) above, in a state where the game controller is removed from the main unit, the pivoting portion can be held in the second position, and it is possible to reduce the possibility that the pivoting portion may freely pivot and flap around.
(8)
The game controller may further include a holding portion that holds the pivoting portion in a second position in which a slide axis of the pivoting portion forms an angle other than a straight angle relative to a slide axis of the fixed portion.
With configuration (8) above, in a state where the game controller is removed from the main unit, the pivoting portion can be held in the second position, and it is possible to reduce the possibility that the pivoting portion may freely pivot and flap around.
(9)
The game controller may further include a first restricting portion that restricts the pivot of the pivoting portion at a second position in which a slide axis of the pivoting portion is inclined relative to a slide axis of the fixed portion.
With configuration (9) above, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the pivoting portion may pivot past the second position.
(10)
The game controller may further include a second restricting portion that restricts the pivot of the pivoting portion at a first position in which a slide axis of the pivoting portion is substantially on the same straight line with a slide axis of the fixed portion.
With configuration (10) above, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the pivoting portion may pivot past the first position.
(11)
The surface from which the fixed portion protrudes may be a side surface of a body section of the game controller. The front surface of the body section includes a first plane and a second plane. The operation section is provided on the first plane. The second plane is not parallel to the first plane.
With configuration (11) above, it is possible to make it easier to hold the body section.
(12)
The connecting portion between the fixed portion and the pivoting portion may be at a position corresponding to a boundary portion between the first plane and the second plane in the slide direction.
With configuration (12) above, since the pivoting portion pivots about the boundary portion being the axis, the pivoting portion can be placed along the first plane.
(13)
The fixed portion may be on a side surface, of the side surface of the body section, that is located on a side of the second plane. The slide axis of the fixed portion and the second plane are substantially parallel to each other. The pivoting portion is along a side of the first plane. The pivoting portion is configured to pivot between a first position and a third position. The first position is a position in which a slide axis of the pivoting portion is substantially on the same straight line with a slide axis of the fixed portion. The third position is a position that is reached when the pivoting portion pivots in such a direction that an amount by which the pivoting portion protrudes from the first plane of the body section decreases from an amount of protrusion of the pivoting portion in the first position.
With configuration (13) above, the game controller can be attached to the main unit by bringing the pivoting portion into the first position, and it is possible to ensure that the pivoting portion is unlikely to hinder the user by bringing the pivoting portion into the third position.
(14)
The third position may be a position in which the pivoting portion is on a back surface side relative to the first plane of the body section.
With configuration (14) above, the pivoting portion can be pivoted to the third position in which it is more unlikely to hinder the user.
(15)
The surface from which the fixed portion protrudes may be a side surface of a body section of the game controller. A front surface of the body section may be bent or curved. The operation section may be on the front surface of the body section.
With configuration (15) above, it is possible to make it easier to hold the body section.
(16)
A connecting portion between the fixed portion and the pivoting portion may be at a position corresponding to a portion in the slide direction at which the body section is bent or curved.
With configuration (16) above, since the pivoting portion pivots about the bent/curved portion being the axis, the pivoting portion can be placed along the front surface of the body section.
(17)
The surface from which the fixed portion protrudes may be a side surface of the body section of the game controller. The front surface of the body section may include an upwardly-protruding curved surface on which an operation section is provided.
With configuration (17) above, it is possible to make it easier to hold the body section.
(18)
The fixed portion may be on a side surface, of the side surface of the body section, that is located on a side of the second plane. A slide axis of the fixed portion and the second plane are substantially parallel to each other.
With configuration (18) above, since the slide axis of the fixed portion and the second surface of the body section are substantially parallel to each other, the user can easily attach the game controller to the main unit by holding the second surface and moving the game controller in the slide direction of the first rail portion.
(19)
The fixed portion may be on a back surface side relative to the front surface of the body section.
With configuration (19) above, since the fixed portion does not protrude relative to the front surface of the body section, the fixed portion is unlikely to hinder the user when the user holds the body section.
(20)
The pivoting portion may be configured to pivot between a first position and a fourth position. The first position is a position in which a slide axis of the pivoting portion is substantially on the same straight line with a slide axis of the fixed portion. The fourth position is a position that is reached when the pivoting portion pivots in such a direction that an amount by which the pivoting portion protrudes from the front surface of the body section decreases from an amount of protrusion of the pivoting portion in the first position.
With configuration (20) above, the game controller can be attached to the main unit by bringing the pivoting portion into the first position, and it is possible to ensure that the pivoting portion is unlikely to hinder the user by bringing the pivoting portion into the fourth position.
(21)
The fourth position may be a position in which the pivoting portion is on a back surface side relative to the front surface of the body section.
With configuration (21) above, the pivoting portion can be pivoted to the fourth position in which it is more unlikely to hinder the user.
(22)
The pivoting portion may be configured to pivot about an axis that is substantially perpendicular to the surface from which the fixed portion protrudes.
With configuration (22) above, since the pivoting portion is configured to pivot about an axis that is substantially perpendicular to the surface from which the fixed portion protrudes, it is possible to improve the degree of freedom in designing the shape of the game controller with respect to the pivot direction.
(23)
The controller-side slide member may further include a shaft on an end portion of the fixed portion in the slide direction. The pivoting portion may be configured to pivot about the shaft.
With configuration (23) above, the pivoting portion can be pivoted about the end portion of the fixed portion.
(24)
The operation section may be a direction input section with which it is possible to make direction inputs.
With configuration (24) above, it is possible to improve the degree of freedom in designing the shape of the game controller including the direction input section.
(25)
The game controller may further include a stop member on the pivoting portion that resists a slide movement of the controller-side slide member against the main unit-side slide member in a direction opposite to a direction in which the controller-side slide member is inserted into the main unit-side slide member when the controller-side slide member has been inserted up to a predetermined position into the main unit-side slide member.
With configuration (25) above, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the game controller attached to the main unit may come off the main unit.
(26)
The game controller may further include a movable member on the pivoting portion that is configured to be moved by an operation by a user, wherein the stop member is moved from a fourth position to a fifth position in response to the movable member being operated by the user. The stop member in the fourth position may be more protruding from at least one of the surface, from which the fixed portion protrudes, of the game controller and a side surface of the controller-side slide member as compared with the stop member in the fifth position. The stop member may be biased toward a protruding state in the fourth position.
With configuration (26) above, the user can operate the movable member to move the stop member to the fifth position, thereby making it easier to remove the game controller from the main unit.
(27)
The game controller may further include an operation section provided on the pivoting portion.
With configuration (27) above, it is possible to efficiently use the space on the game controller, and operation buttons can be efficiently arranged on the game controller.
(28)
The fixed portion may be on a side of the first end of the controller-side slide member, and the pivoting portion is on a side of the second end of the controller-side slide member. The fixed portion may include a protruding portion protruding in the slide direction from the side of the first end of the fixed portion and having a facing surface that faces the surface, from which the fixed portion protrudes, of the game controller. The game controller may further include at least one terminal between the facing surface and the surface from which the fixed portion protrudes. The terminal is configured to be electrically connected to the main unit.
With configuration (28) above, since the terminal is arranged with the side thereof that faces the body section being exposed, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the terminal may come into contact with a hand of the user or other objects, thereby protecting the terminal.
(29)
The fixed portion may be on a side of the second end of the controller-side slide member, and the pivoting portion is on a side of the first end of the controller-side slide member. The pivoting portion may include a protruding portion protruding in the slide direction from the side of the second end of the pivoting portion and having a facing surface that faces the surface, from which the fixed portion protrudes, of the game controller. The game controller may further include at least one terminal between the opposing surface and the surface from which the fixed portion protrudes. The terminal is configured to be electrically connected to the main unit.
With configuration (29) above, since the terminal is arranged with the side thereof that faces the body section being exposed, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the terminal may come into contact with a hand of the user or other objects, thereby protecting the terminal.
(30)
The terminal may be such that at least a part thereof lies in a slit provided on the opposing surface.
With configuration (30) above, the terminal can be more efficiently protected by providing the terminal in the slit.
(31)
The surface from which the fixed portion protrudes may be a side surface of the body section of the game controller. The reverse surface of the body section may include a first surface, and a protruding second surface that protrudes from the first surface and that is configured to be held by a hand of the user.
With configuration (31) above, it is possible to make it easier to hold the body section.
(32)
Another example game controller described herein is removably attachable to a main unit having a main unit-side slide member and configured to execute game processes. The game controller includes an operation section and a controller-side slide member. The controller-side slide member is protruding from a surface of the game controller and is configured to slidably engage with the main unit-side slide member in a slide direction. The controller-side slide member has a first end and a second end in the slide direction. The game controller is configured to be attached to the main unit by inserting the controller-side slide member into the main unit-side slide member from the first end. The surface is a side surface of a body section of the game controller. The front surface of the body section includes a first surface and a second surface. The operation section is provided on the first surface. The second surface is not parallel to the first surface. A portion of the controller-side slide member protrudes past the front surface of the body section as seen from a direction perpendicular to the side surface.
With configuration (32) above, it is possible to make it easier to hold the body section, and it is possible to provide a game controller that can be held easily.
(33)
Another example game controller described herein is removably attachable to a main unit having a main unit-side slide member and configured to execute game processes. The game controller includes an operation section and a controller-side slide member. The controller-side slide member is protruding from a surface of the game controller and is configured to slidably engage with the main unit-side slide member in a slide direction. The controller-side slide member has a first end and a second end in the slide direction. The game controller is configured to be attached to the main unit by inserting the controller-side slide member into the main unit-side slide member from the first end. The surface is a side surface of a body section of the game controller. A front surface of the body section includes an upwardly-protruding curved surface on which the operation section is provided. A portion of the controller-side slide member protrudes past the front surface of the body section as seen from a direction perpendicular to the side surface.
With configuration (33) above, it is possible to make it easier to hold the body section, and it is possible to provide a game controller that can be held easily.
(34)
Another example game controller described herein is removably attachable to a main unit having a main unit-side slide member and configured to execute game processes. The game controller includes an operation section and a controller-side slide member. The controller-side slide member is protruding from a slide member-receiving surface of the game controller and is configured to slidably engage with the main unit-side slide member in a slide direction. The controller-side slide member has a first end and a second end in the slide direction. The game controller is configured to be attached to the main unit by inserting the controller-side slide member into the main unit-side slide member from the first end. The slide member-receiving surface is a side surface of a body section of the game controller. The front surface of the body section includes a first surface and a second surface. The operation section is provided on the first surface. The second surface is not parallel to the first surface. A reverse surface of the body section includes a third surface and an upwardly-protruding fourth surface. The fourth surface protrudes from the third surface and is configured to be held by a hand of a user.
With configuration (34) above, it is possible to make it easier to hold the front surface and the reverse surface of the body section, and it is possible to provide a game controller that can be held easily.
Note that the present specification discloses an example of a game system including the game controller and the main unit.
With the game controller, it is possible to improve the degree of freedom in designing the shape of the game controller.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.